Game boards
Players will engage their opponents on a variety of game boards. Below are details of what can be interacted with on each. Orgrimmar *Lower left: **Click on the smoke stack to watch fire billow up; this activates/deactivates the smoke. **Click the flag to make it billow. *Lower right **Click on boulders to carry them to the catapult. **Fire catapult. Various sound effects happen: a dog yipping, a grunt, a scream, a clatter. **Click on catapult repeatedly to lower the arm back into place. *Top left: **Click on rock to make it wobble. **Click on zeppelin for sound effects. *Top right **Click on the gate to open and close it. **Click on the vines to make them move. Pandaria *Lower left: **Gong will ring. Multiple clicks may result in a loud ring. **Multiple clicks on the bush's flowers will cause them to fall apart. They regrow soon after. *Lower right: **Garden contents can be destroyed. **Clicking on the building's drain spout will cause water to flow, regrowing the garden. **Very rarely a golden radish or a boot will appear as one of the garden crops. Keeping the crops and rewatering them will make them swell. *Top left: **Kite will sway slightly when hit. **Top window will be lit/unlit. **Clicking on the post that holds the kite repeatedly will rip it out of the ground; the kite will float away. **Lantern can be clicked for sound effect. *Top right: **Water wheel can be made to go faster. **Door can be closed and opened. Stormwind *Lower left: **Board on top can be clicked for creak sound. Repeated clicking will break it. **Clock (displays real time) can be clicked for ticking sound. **Repeatedly clicking the bucket in the well will cause it to fall. **Repeatedly clicking the brick just above the bucket will smash it and cause it to drop down the well. *Lower right: **Click to rustle the hay. **Click on crate/barrel to destroy them. **Click on gryphon to make it arch its back and roar or shake its head. **Click on the flag to make it rustle. *Top left: **Repeatedly clicking on windows will break them. **Douse and relight the lantern. **Click roof to hear bell gong. *Top right: **Click on the sign to swing it; repeatedly clicking will snap the chain on one side. **Open and shut the door. **Play with the center roof shingle to make sound; repeatedly clicking will cause it to fall and shatter. Stranglethorn Vale *Lower left: **Click on the waterfall to splash; click more to make a rainbow. *Lower right: **Click on the unlit fire to make sparks; click more to light it. **Click on tent to hear snoring. **Click on the tiger skin on the roof to make it jump and change its stripes. It may appear as a leopard, zebra, or tiger. *Top left: **Click on ruby eye to hear it clink; click more to make it fall out. **Click on periodically glowing eyes beneath the log to hear a tiger's roar. **Making the ruby fall while the glowing eyes appear will make the tiger roar. *Top right: **Click top center of arch to see glowing red eyes and hear troll drums. **Click on vines to make them break, then hear a growl. **Click on the coconuts to make them fall. After they fell click on the top of the place they were and you'll hear a monkey making noise. Naxxramas *Lower left: **Click on the spider eggs to make a squishing noise; click more to release several spiders. **After releasing spiders from the eggs, red spider eyes will periodically appear in the arch, click on the eyes and either a swarm of bats will come out of the arch or you will hear a sound effect. Very rarely Maexxna (or at least a huge spider) will show herself and then hide back instead of the bats coming out. *Lower right: **Click the crystal to shake it, click repeatedly to crack the crystal. ** Hold the crystal to make lightning appear. This also repairs the crystal if it is cracked. *Top left: **Click on the horned skull's left eye socket when a lightappears to reveal a red gem that drops into the green ooze. **Click on the ooze or skull for sound effects. **Click on the mushrooms for a squishing sound effect, click repeatedly to release spores. ** Click on the left tusk to pull it out, causing ooze to pour from the skull's mouth into the pool. *Top right: **The hatch on top of the machine can be opened and closed. ** Click on the screw below the top hatch to unscrew it. After a few clicks, it will be launched into the pool at the left. **The hatch with the skull logo on the left side of the machine can also be opened and closed. **Clicking the crank on the machine will spin it, click repeatedly to activate the machine. If both hatches are closed, the machine will release some ooze into the vent. If either of the hatches are open, a green mist will emit from whatever hatch is open instead. **The puddle of ooze under the machine can be clicked on for a sound and visual effect. Gnomeregan * Lower left ** Repeatedly open and close the forge to ignite the fireworks on the left ** Repeatedly open and close the forge to ignite the fireworks on the right * Lower right ** Use the left and right arrow buttons to aim the lazer ** Fire the laser by clicking the lever on the laser: *** At your opponent (no sound effect) *** At the rocket control tower in the top left (LAUNCHES THE ROCKET!!!) *** Any where off the board for the sound effect of a gnome getting zapped * Top right ** Push the red button to teleport in an object ** Click on the three levers to change the control panel lights. Their placement does not control which items appear in the teleporter. ** Repeatedly pressing the red button will create multiple objects, such as: a bomb (that explodes after it's fuse runs), a kite, a boot, an apple, a mechanical rooster, a ruby, a large banana. ** Pressing "D" will open and close the teleporter door (without teleporting anything) ** Click on the bolt on the game board to pop it back in its place * Top left ** Click on the radar dishes for a sound and light effect ** Fire the laser in the bottom right at the control tower to launch the rocket! Blackrock Mountain *Lower left **Clicking on the anvil will make it glow and make a hammer sound. **Repeated clicking will change one of the weapons. Eventually all 3 weapons and the shield can be replaced. **Clicking on the water bucket will put out the anvil with steam. *Lower right **Clicking rapidly on the eggs will cause them to shatter. **Breaking open an egg will sometimes release a Whelp. **Clicking on the smokestack will make it stop and start sparking. **Clicking on the claws will make different notes. It is possible to play "Mary had a Little Lamb" using all 5. *Top right **Repeatedly clicking on the left-most chain will remove a plug, allowing the lava to drain. **Clicking on the plug will replace it. **Clicking on the right-most chain will open the mouth of the statue and make lava pour out for a short time, refilling the basin. *Top left **Clicking on the hammer will shake it. **Clicking on the runes on the walls will make them glow. **If any runes are active and you click the fourth one on the floor the hammer will fall into the lava. **Sometimes when the hammer is already in the lava, clicking any runes and then clicking on the fourth one will make an Ornate Spyglass pop out. Click on its eye and it will give you an evil look & sink into the lava, then come back up. **Sometimes when the hammer already in the lava, clicking any runes and then clicking on the fourth one will make an inflatable pool toy appear. Clicking the toy multiple times will cause it to deflate and sink back into the lava. It can appear in various colors. **Sometimes when the hammer already in the lava, clicking any runes and then clicking on the fourth one will make the hammer reappear. **Sometimes a skeleton fish jumps. The Grand Tournament * Lower left ** Clicking on the plate of food, and the mug of ale will consume them. Clicking the dinner triangle hanging on the right of the food stand will trigger a ringing sound, and replenish the food and ale. Food replacement options are sausages, pie and a hamburger. ** Clicking on the pots and pans will make clanging noises. ** Click on the fire pit to ignite or extinguish the fire. ** Click on the fire spit to rotate the meat over the fire. ** Clicking on the top of the food stand will cause the top to open slightly and some smoke to come out. ** Rotating the ham for a long period of time will burn it and it will start to smoke. Extinguishing the fire will make it stop smoking. *Lower right **Click the arrow target to shoot arrows at it. The arrows will shoot close to where you click. When hitting a bullseye there will be an animation to show it was hit. Accuracy increases with practice. It is possible to shoot the dummy next to the target, this seems to be random. **Arrows will sometimes hit backwards and can even split an arrow in the bullseye like Robin Hood. **Click on the dummy to batter it. Repeated clicking can pop its head off. **repeatedly clicking the shield will spin the dummy. Even more will send it spinning off the board. *Top right **Click on the tabard to change it's color. **Click on the entrance to the tent to wobble it. **Click on the weathervane to spin it **Click on the trees to flush out doves *Top left **Click on the dummies to wobble them. **They are your fans: They cheer when you shake the board with a hit, win the game or summon a legendary minion and gasp when you take a big hit or lose. **Beat on the shield at the front to hear metallic noise. **If you hit for 30 damage, the dummies will hold up judge scoring signs with 10's Icecrown Citadel *Lower left **Click the burning coal to release sparks. Repeatedly click the coal to ignite colored sparks and trigger a rune to appear in the cauldron to the right. The rune will either be green, red or blue. As the rune fades, smoke of the corresponding color will continue to billow until re-triggered. **Click the ice crystal repeatedly to make it light up briefly. *Lower right **Click the hammer and spike to make them jump in place. **Click the giant ice crystal repeatedly to crack it and reveal one of several sculptures inside including a Hearthstone symbol and a large empty cauldron. The giant ice crystal can be made back into a crystal by hovering a card over it, which can be carved again. **Click the ice crystals repeatedly to make them light up briefly. *Top right **Click the chain to make it rattle. **Hold the chain down to open the gate to the citadel briefly **Click the ice crystals repeatedly to make them light up briefly. **Click the stone spike on the right repeatedly to make it disintegrate. *Top left **Click the dragon skull to make the entire section light up in blue. **Click the dragon skull repeatedly to make it's eye socket light up and release a snowstorm from inside the cave. **Click just the cave entrance to release a smaller snowstorm. **Click the ice crystals repeatedly to make them light up briefly. **Click the hanging ice in the cave to make them disintegrate. **Click ice shelf next to cave to have the shelf collapse. The League of Explorers Uldaman * Lower left ** Click the pink crystal to trigger the spike trap ** Click the tripwire to trigger the dart trap ** Click the mana crystal to make a laser shoot the red crystal and make it glow. * Lower right **Click the small urn to release a wisp. **Click the large urn to break it. **Click the gold coins to flip them into the pit. There is a low and a high flip. *Top right **Click the nail to drive it in **Click on the lantern to extinguish it **Sound effects come from the ropes and pick *Top left **Click the circle pillar to destroy it **Click the sand for sound effects **Click the square brick to raise it sometimes showing items such as a banana or ruby Hall of Explorers * Lower left ** Tapping on the lens of the telescope will eventually shatter the glass ** Clicking the gear on the left side of the telescope and holding the click will extend the telescope ** Tapping on the globe and inner ring will spin it on its X and Y axis *Lower right **Clicking on the velvet rope will swing it slightly **Clicking on the Glowing orb will release a wisp **Clicking on the Stand next to the sarcophagus will break it **Clicking on the inscriptions on the sarcophagus in the correct sequence will open it revealing several different contents inside. The wrong sequence will be indicated with a red flash at the bottom of the inscription. The correct sequence is middle bottom top. ***contents include nothing ***Snakes ***gold ***mummy *Top right **Clicking on the candles flame will snuff it but will reignite itself seconds later **Clicking the floor with the miscolored tile will reveal a red gem behind the portrait of Sir Finley **Clicking on the books on top of the bookshelf with cause them to bounce slightly **Clicking on the fireplace will cause it to bellow sparks **Clicking on the basket of scrolls with make it bounce up and down. Repeated clicking will cause dust/smoke to bellow out of it. **Clicking on the magnifying glass will break it. **clicking on the quill will make ink splotch sounds. *Top left **Clicking on the fossil's face will cause its eyes to glow red **Repeatedly clicking on the fossil's hand will eventually cause it to fall off, causing its eyes to glow red for an elongated period of time and also blow steam out of its nostrils. A similar effect happens from repeatedly clicking on the fossil's face. **Holding the click on its back will make it wag its tail One Night in Karazhan * Lower left **click broom to sweep, repeatedly click for it to fly away **click tap on vial to let liquid flow **click doors to open them, repeatedly for a mouse to run out **click candles to bob them up and down **click the gear above the large beaker (below the played cards tray) to turn on or off a flame below the beaker **While the lever on top is open and the fire is on, closing the lever will release a colorful cloud of smoke. *Lower right **click the water repeatedly to reveal a portal. There are several views including a tower, a desert, and a hill. **click on tap to turn it on **click umbrella in drink to spin it **click duck to make sound effect **click candles to bob them up and down **click the feathers to move them *Top right **click pages to turn them **click page under barrel when symbol corresponds to the book to get magic effect. It will give you “boobs” of a double circle w center dot in the book if, when the game starts, the symbols are matched. **click bulbs to explode them **click barrel lid to open it & close it *Top left **click curtain to open & close it to reveal different scenes like castle, farm. **in most scenes, click the footlights to turn them on and off **click chest to reveal different things like gold, glasses, gems. **click brazier to extinguish/reignite Mean Streets of Gadgetzan * Lower left ** Clicking on the fishing machine will move it over rightwards, click on it again will lower the machine hook, clicking on the machine again will show either a spiked tire, a Pachimari plush from Overwatch, or a bomb that will explode after it is dropped back into the water ** Click on the water to splash it *Lower right **Clicking on the dagger enough times will make a jade serpent spirit appear **Clicking on the green lantern will swing it **Click on the arrows for a twanging sound **Click the window to turn it on and off **Clicking on the shuriken makes it glimmer **Clicking on left most roof tile will break it **Clicking on the bush next to the house makes its fruit move and clicking a fruit repeatedly makes it fly off the bush, then a new one will grow to take its place. You can slice the fruit midair like fruit ninja. *Top right **Knocking on the door will make a Murloc look side to side, then closing the door **Clicking on the trash can will make hot coals fly out from it **Clicking on the gray shingles enough times will make a minigun appear, either showing a banner or shooting rapidly and gold will fly out **Clicking the torch will create a bigger flame **Click the can to move it, and click it repeatedly to make a coin come out of it **Click the smokestack to make it glow red-hot *Top left **Clicking on the tower will make the whole building move, while clicking it repeatedly will snap the chain holding it, allowing it to float away **Knocking on the door will sometimes shoot purple-red lightning out the window **Clicking on the paper enough times will make it go away, showing some red mana **Clicking the cloth on the top window will move it **Holding Click on curtain will shoot out two different effects Journey to Un'Goro * Lower right **Clicking the HS Logo, the lower plant, the turtle, the lower plant and the upper plant will blow the volcano **3 lily pads, bones, and turtle all make chiming or percussion music. *Lower left * Holding click on the bones to slide them into the mud and either a gold skull or banana will appear that can also be pushed back into the mud *click on the water pitchers to squeeze and bounce them. *click on the pink bowling pins to launch them. They regrow. *Top right *click on the tree leaves repeatedly and gems will fall. *click on the vines for sound and squeeze effect *click on the egg and it will crack eventually opening to have an eye will look around *Top left *click on the totem for knocking sound and bounce *click on palm tree for bounce *click on lava for sound Winter Veil These are special boards introduced in December 2015 that are Winter Veil (holiday) versions of existing boards. OrgrimmarWinterVeilBoard.jpg|Orgrimmar StormwindWinterVeilBoard.jpg|Stormwind Hallow's End This below is a special board introduced in October 2017 that is a Hallow's End (holiday) version of the Stormwind Board, seen when playing The Headless Horseman Rides Tavern Brawl. Other boards have similarly themed Halloween pumpkins scattered throughout them. Pumpkins located on these special boards will explode when clicked. Additionally, many of the lighting elements have been turned a ghoulish green. Kobolds & Catacombs * Lower left ** Move the Candle to create an explosion then search in the ashes to find the key, click the key to make the top right chest come to life. *Lower right *Top right *Top left **Repeatedly click on the Kobold's left eye to make the pickaxe swing down. The Boomsday Project * Lower left *Lower right *Top right *Top left Patch changes * Category:Gameplay